livingonourownfandomcom-20200213-history
Mossclan: The begining.
Hello. This is a story I need to tell you. A story of adventure. Of wisdom. And maybe even death and pain. But fear not; this story is about a clan. Not just any Clan. Mossclan. It is in the time of Mintpaw, Aquapaw, Skypaw, and Jaypaw as apprentices. But what will happen to them is more important than what you would think it would be. Each of these cats has something to offer, and you will see what. Mintpaw: 1 Mintkit looked around the nursery. She meowed. "Mom, when will I be an apprentice?" Icyberry mewled, "In a moon." Mintkit annoyingly muttered, "Yeah, right. At least I'll be Mintstar before Skykit wakes up!" Icyberry looked sharply at her daughter. "You sound just like Mintpelt, before she got killed." Mintkit said, "Icy. Don't even think about starting that ''fox-brained story. I've heard it so many times that even ''Skykit ''can hear it outside of his stupid dreams." Skykit muttered, "Mintpelt..." Icyberry bit her lips. "Mintkit. Sit down. Now." A handsome white tom showed at the entrance. "Don't be so hard on her, love." "I love you Icyleaf, wherever you are." She said, full of pain. Bambootail looked over. "You're going to wake Skykit! He's not even my kit, you know, and I don't want him knowing that he just got stolen from his home yet. His eyes and ears aren't open yet and he can't speak. He's going to wonder what's happening when they are open and he can mew." Skypaw: 1 Terrified, Skykit lay there, silently. Little did the cats know, least of all Mintkit, knew he was having a horrible, horrible dream. A large brown cat was in the dream. This cat had ruffled fur, and he look evil. Skykit did not know where he was, or who the cat was, but the entire world seemed to wrap around the field they were on, as if on the top of the earth. Skykit was confused, being only a kit. Suddenly the cat rushed towards him, his claws out. Then there was blackness. Most of the time, Skykit had regular dreams kit have. But every now and then, his dreams nearly shattered his mind with confusion and fear, his least favorite emotions. The arguments between Mintkit and Iceberry were waking him up. He suddenly saw he was in some den, on some clan. He wanted to know what was going on. ''*** Dread filled Skykit's beating heart. It seemed like a moon until a response came. "Skykit, you are not from this clan," mewed Icyberry. "I understand that; though I don't know why I was taken from that barn, and who my family is, and what happened to them," replied Skykit, growing more worried as he mewed. Mintkit could only watch as Skykit grew into a mix of fear and anger. She was lost for words. "Skykit, ummm... your family... was never there," replied Icyberry, her voice crackling with fear and pain. "But I remember being in a barn with older cats," mewed Skykit fearfully, "That was my first memory. "I would guess they left you somehow," rasped Icyberry, now litterly gasping for breath. This kit was curious; too curious. "Wait," Skykit suddenly said, "I'm Skykit? I know of the clans and warrior code and of Starclan, I know those exist. But not me, or my name. I guess it's Skykit," Skykit said. "Uh... yes," mewed Icyberry Mintpaw: 2 As Mintkit watched Skykit struggle, her vision got blurred. All she saw was grass. A small speck of golden rested in the middle. She ran towards it. A clover was there, but it was shiny and golden. A golden clover? She wondered how it got there. As she bent down, pain seared through he body, blood spurted out of it, and bodies laid everywhere. There was so much blood, Mintkit started to drown. As she took her last breath, she saw who the bodies were. Peachstar...Fallowkit, Stream, Mewlkit, Iceflare, there were so many cats she saw. That was her last second. Everything turned red. *** Mintkit let out a shrill scream. Her mother and Bambootail looked over. "Blood...bodies...Golden clovers..." she fainted. A couple of hours later, she finally woke up. Her mother bent her head. "Your father has died. A rogue found him. I'm so sorry..." Category:Fanfiction